swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 32
<--Heroine Quest 31~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 33-> ---- Chapter 32: A Glimpse of Light Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: R&L:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Imperial Tomb Enemies Encountered: Bone Knight, Tomb Robber, Bone Magi, Lich, Undead Dragon, Eternal Life Form Objective: Investigate the Imperial Tomb Reward: 3 Undead Ash, 3 Life Force, 5 Soul Shard, & Unlock new Boss Eternal Life Form. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green. ---- Rufa: "Are we ready to go to the Imperial Tomb again? There are still many things we need to investigate." Leemo: "I...I am ready!" Rufa: "L...Leemo?!" # Looks like you have the courage to overcome your fear! # Leemo...are you serious? # It's really scary inside... # Leemo: "I...I hope so too..." Rufa: "Leemo, have confidence in yourself! You can do it!" Leemo: "O...Okay!" 2. Leemo: "I am still scared, but..." Rufa: "Leemo, have confidence in yourself! You can do it!" Leemo: "O...Okay!" 3. Leemo: "Uhh, okay, I'll go next time then!" Rufa: "Don't scare her like that! There's nothing to be scared of. There are so many ghosts and undead inside, you'll get used to it before you know it." Leemo: "I...I don't really like the sound of that, Rufa..." ~~ Enter Imperial Tomb ~~ Rufa: "Don't be scared, Leemo. We'll be right next to you." Leemo: "O...Okay!" Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "Uhhh aaahh! D...Don't come near!!!" Leemo keeps backing away from undead enemies! She falls off the edge of the road! -100HP Rufa: "Leemo, are you okay?!" Leemo: "Yeah, I am okay. I am down here!" Rufa: "Leemo must be very scared. Let's all jump down." Move to Yellow Tile: Leemo: "Sorry... I am dragging everyone back again..." Rufa: "Leemo, don't ever say that again! I know how hard it is to overcome your natural fear. We know you are trying very hard." # Leemo, we believe in you! You have to believe in yourself too! # You can do it, Leemo # Try harder okay? # Leemo: "......O...Okay!!!" # Leemo: "......O...Okay!!!" # Leemo: "......O...Okay!!!" Fight: Bone Knight Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Tomb Robber Move to Red Tile: Event: There are countless holes on the floor. They are obviously traps ahead. # Let Rufa go first # Let Leemo go first # Rufa takes the lead and takes every step carefully... Rufa triggered the spike trap! -200HP # Leemo decides to run pass the area... Leemo triggered the poisonous gas trap! Someone in the group is Poisoned! Move to Red Tile: Rufa: "Leemo, how are you doing?" Leemo: "All right, I guess. With the amount of deadly traps in here, I almost feel like I don't have time to be scared." Rufa: "They set traps here to stop the tomb robbers, the roaming undeads are the icing on the cake now." Leemo: "What's that......Yikes!!!" Event: Rufa picks up a creepy-looking doll from the ground... and asks Leemo what kind of doll it is. Leemo is having a panic attack! Someone in the group is Scared! Someone in the group is Demoralized! Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Bone Magi Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Lich Rufa: "Leemo, is there something wrong with that ash pile? You keep on looking at it." Leemo: "Gee, I really don't want to explain this... All right, These Undead Dusts are found only from the remains of cursed undeads. Although I personally would never touch these, there are swordsmiths who make exceptional swords out of these dusts." Move to Yellow Tile: Rufa: "Those giant bones are flying! This is the same as in the glaciers!" Fight: Undead Dragon Move to Boss Tile: Rufa: "Why is this part of the wall glowing gold?" Leemo: "It creates such a huge contrast to the rest of the place. Something is protruding from the wall... It seems to be causing the glow... Is this some kind of wood? It has such a wonderful fragrance." Rufa: "It is definitely very special, growing in such a lifeless place. We should take it back.*Breaks wood*" (The wall shines with dazzling light!) Fight: Eternal Life Form Leemo: "That shining globe dissipated! What was that?" Rufa: "It felt like a mixture of life force and dead spirits. Hopefully the wood we retrieved can help us answer some of our questions." Leemo: "Then we better go back and find out where this wood comes from." Quest Complete! Rufa: "Leemo, you did it!" Leemo: "Yes, I guess it's not so bad after all. Thanks to you two. It wouldn't be possible without your support." Category:Imperial Tomb Category:Heroine Quests Category:Undead Ash Category:Life Force Category:Soul Shard